<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>钗头凤 by Oloriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505201">钗头凤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloriel/pseuds/Oloriel'>Oloriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Poetry, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloriel/pseuds/Oloriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pale imitation of Lu Yu's lyrical poem of the same name and meter.<br/>Playing in the sandbox of JK Rowling. No financial profit is derived from this work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>钗头凤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三尺剑<br/>
九丈楼<br/>
湖光山色徒生忧<br/>
师友陨<br/>
何处寻？<br/>
少不择言<br/>
覆水难收<br/>
错，错，错！</p><p> </p><p>虽忘死<br/>
誓难负<br/>
忽忆昔年横波目<br/>
月初上<br/>
泪双行<br/>
千般思绪<br/>
复向谁说？<br/>
莫，莫，莫。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>